


Trust issues

by Renegad3Spectre



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Developing Friendship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegad3Spectre/pseuds/Renegad3Spectre
Summary: A quick shot about how V and Jackie met - Jackie getting V off the street.This is a written form ofof my short comic.





	Trust issues

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me ;^;  
> I'm not good with fanfiction. I just wanted to write down a bit that's on my mind (English isn't my native language)

The diner was barely lit. Shady place for shady people. Half of the still working lights were flickering and it became exhausting to the eyes to stay at this place for too long; nothing for people with epileptic seizures.  
The fake leather seats were worn out, partly destroyed and the insides turned outside. Tables were surprisingly clean though the floor was sticky - probably all kinds of dropped meals, spilled drinks and ... vomit.  
V stared at the ground, frowning while thinking of what might have been the cause to the sticky surface. His chin rested on one hand, while the other held a fork. At the same time he was wondering if he really would have spent enough time in Night City to be able to eat in such a place. Despite the food being surprisingly tasty.  
A foot kicked his and he came back to the here and now, turning his head and looking at the bulky man sitting in front of him.  
"Were you listening, V?" The voice was deep with spanish accent. V still couldn't figure out where exactly the man had his roots. He hadn't been thinking about it much either. The guy seemed nice. Though that wasn't really clear. V had made his experiences with a lot of people. Most of them seemed nice at the beginning. Most of them he used to like, sometimes even cared about. But in the end they all had turned out assholes. There was a time where V considered himself unable to keep up a relationship. Not even romatically - he still would have to fall in love the first time and he was 23.  
Then there was a time, where he stopped to interact with other human beings. The only way he got in touch with them, was getting himself into trouble, stealing. Sometimes they caught him and they punished him badly.

Until a few weeks ago, where it had been a bunch of young men. He stole some of their money, hungry as fuck. But they also got him and in the middle of their fists raining down on them, this bulky man showed up. He knocked out two of them and the rest ran.

Suddenly two fingers clicked in front of his eyes, mixed with a short whistle. "Earth to V. Hello?"  
V blinked and cleared his throat. "What?"  
The bulky guy sighed. V couldn't hear annoyance though. He was surprised with the man's patience. "I assume you didn't listen. Where are you, V?"  
The young man dropped his eyes to his plate, poking the potatoes with his fork. "I was just... never mind."  
Lifting the fork and burying a piece of potato in his mouth, he kept his gaze low. The bulky guy sighed again. "Talk to me, V. I need you focused on the mission's details. What's bothering you?"  
Right. The mission.

Again V was in the past, as this huge guy offered his hand. V barely grabbed it until he was pulled up back on his feet. "They got you pretty bad, huh?"  
V wiped some dirt and blood from the corner of his mouth. "Guess I'm used to this."  
There was a short silence. "What did you do, they got this angry at you?" Again silence.  
Until V opened his hand and revealed a wallet. A short chuckle followed. "In need of money?"  
"No." V looked up. "I just have a weird fetish of stealing things from people so they have a reason to beat me up."  
The huge guy lifted a brow. "And get rescued by a guy like me?"  
"Exactly. I also love a big dick." Which was just exaggerated. V wasn't really into other guys. Though he wasn't sure if he was into women either. He had made his experinces with women and he had his fun and but it's been more of a longing for bodycontact than anything else. He'd been too busy with survival than he could focus on a girl by his side.  
"Where do you live?"  
V opened his arms and turned a bit to the left and to the right. The guy understood. He didn't react though. "Perhaps I could help you getting some money, kid."  
"Want to protect me after I stole?"  
The guy shook his head. "No. With work actually."  
V took a moment to answer. He tried to read the guy's mind, scanning his expression and realising the wires in the man's face. That kind of business?  
"What's your name, kid?"  
"... V."  
"V? ... well, V. I'm Jackie. So. What do you say? You want to earn some money or not?"  
And V had a hard time trusting Jackie, but in the end he made enough money. The first thing he bought wasn't exactly what Jackie had in mind though. As he showed up in the SAMURAI jacket, Jackie actually slapped the back of his head, actually parenting him, saying he was supposed to find a place to stay.  
After the next job V then found a small flat, one room, ready furnished.

This time the hand slapped the table. V twitched and looked at Jackie again. "Where. The Fuck. Are you?"  
V couldn't deny that he was intimidated. He mumbled an apology. "I just... haven't shared a meal with someone in a while..."  
Jackie studied his young companion. He knew that V still was careful, but to Jackie himself, it was clear that he wanted to spent time with V, also outside missions. He was a cool guy - honest. Jackie appreciated that a lot because it's been so rare ever since.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
But V shook his head. "Let's focus on the mission."  
Jackie didn't know much about the kid's past. All that V's ever told him was that he had been betrayed a lot. Jackie could have told him that he wasn't about to abuse V in any way but Jackie was sure, that the kid wouldn't have blieved it. Not yet.  
So again he explained the mission's details. The thing was bigger and set for the day after tomorrow.  
"Well. So we meet at the club tomorrow? Something about 8pm?"  
V shook his head confused. "What for?"  
"You'll see."

  
It was almost 8 the evening after. V knew he was actually late, though Jackie said 'something about 8pm' - not at 8pm.  
He didn't want to be late though. For some reason he was afraid of disappointing Jackie. He couldn't explain the feeling further, simply because he wasn't used to socialise anymore.  
Ripped out hard of his thoughts, he crushed into someone. Landing on his butt he rubbed his nose and looked up. The frame in front of him turned out to be one of those cyberpunks. V could see some sort of metal plates on the side of the guys head, perfectly shown by the shaved head, topped by a green and blue mohawk. The guy didn't look creepy, but dangerous - perhaps also a junkie. "What the fuck was tha-?"  
The guy stopped in the middle of his sentence. And before V could react, a foot hit his head. With a groan he went completely down held his head with both hands. ".. what is y-?!" Another kick - his stomach this time.  
His head was hurting, as was his stomach. V couldn't open his left eye completely, he tasted blood on his tongue and as he sniffed, more blood followed.  
The punk held onto his throat, didn't really choke him though. "Hey.. don't pass out on me!" the guy yelled when a stinging, burning pain suddnely ran from his right leg through his whole body. The guy just stabbed his thigh - luring out a scream into the night. "Thehe.."  
The punk dropped his victim. V's vision blurred but he was sure the guy on top of him just pulled a gun.  
With a shaking hand he embraced the knife in his leg, rested his back on whatever was behind him - by the smell of it, it was some kind of trash container. His head fell back and he looked right into the gun. "You little bitch... we both know no one's gonna miss you..."  
V heard a clicking sound.  
"Say your last prayers." A thin smile covered the punk's face. "First thing I'm gonna do will be taking that fancy jacket of yours."  
The young man shortly closed his eyes. So that was it? That was the end? But that punk's been right; there wasn't really anyone going to miss him. From a certain, not so long ago, moment, V started to hope, Jackie would have cared. He wanted Jackie to be his friend. He hoped for Jackie to be his friend, because he wanted to trust Jackie. He wanted to finally be important to someone.  
His thoughts got interrupted but a strange sound. As he opened his eyes the punk's body just dropped in front of him. V's eyes were full of surprise and Jackie stepped out of the shadows.  
"You okay, ese?" Jackie cracked his knuckles and wiped the back of his hand clean. V wiped over one eye. He had no idea what that word meant though. He just breathed Jackie's name, still not believing what he saw, as Jackie sat beside him and checked on him. "Seems like I just made it in time. I got a little worried when you didn't show up at the club."  
He worried? Jackie worried about him? Why? Sure, they had been business partners and V liked to imagine they made a good team, but a guy like Jackie surely had easy play finding someone new for a job. So.. could it be Jackie actually worried about V as a person? As ... his friend?  
V didn't realise Jackie inspecting the wounds, commenting the knife still sticking in his leg. He was in shock - the beating wasn't new, one step in the tomb wasn't new either.  
Hearing someone say they were worried about V - that was new. His whole body was trembling, covered in goosebumps. Unconsciously he leant on Jackie, grabbed the bulky man's jacket and pressed his face into the leather. A mix of leather and a strong men's scent ran through his nose.  
Jackie was clueless for a moment though. He looked at the kid in front of him, suddenly felt the kid's hands clinging on his jacket. The grip was so strong, the already pale hands' knuckles turned white. Jackie could hear a sob, followed by a scream, choked by another sob. With a shaking voice he cried out Jackie's name. A lot of tears ran down his nose and cheeks.  
Jackie was a tough guy, sure, but he still had a heart as big as every other muscle in his body. Gently he embraced the kid, covered the back of V's head with one hand and caressed the short hair.  
"Let's get you patched up, pack up some comfortable clothes... You'll stay at my place tonight."  
His voice was gentle as ever, when he talked to V. He knew the kid had to be handled carefully if he wanted him to trust. He had seen a lot of suffering in Night City but It's been the first time one of these thousands of fates actually touched him. V had so much potential. He was smart, honest, skilled, a fast learner. Jackie was far from being a social worker but he decided to take V under his wing.

  
It was around 2am, when the door opened and closed shortly after. "Jackie. I bought the lingerie you saw the other day." A sweet women's voice flew through the apartment. But there was no answer. "Jackie?"  
Misty, covered in her cute J-style, searched for Jackie, eventually found him in the living room, on the couch. He wasn't alone though and asleep.  
"Oh."  
The sight of Jackie holding that kid he talked about a lot lately, put a smile on Misty's face. She had a feeling that was supposed to happen sooner or later.  
Misty stepped closer and grabbed a blanket from a chair, covered V's legs and parts of his back. As she stepped closer, she saw several patches on the blonde's face. He had dark shadows under his eyes and he looked exhausted even in his sleep.  
She stepped away from him, behind the couch and caressed Jackie's forhead with both hands, stroking his hair back, kissing the skin. With a twitch, blowing the air out of his nose, Jackie woke up, didn't open his eyes though. "Shh... It's just me, babe."  
Jackie leaned back further, almost automatically grabbing V and pulling him on his chest. The kid groaned, didn't wake up though.  
Misty had put a pillow under Jackie's head, waited for the man to have found his final position and started to massage his face along the wires. "I guess I will prepare breakfast for three tomorrow."  
Jackie could hear a smile in her sweet voice. Her hands covered his eyes, thumbs massaging his forehead and eyebrows. "You're so clenched... I'll take care of you tomorrow." She bend over, kissed his lips goodnight.  
Jackie would talk to her about V later. Because she took care of him so well, he was able to take care of V.


End file.
